


불빛 아래서 (Under the Lights)

by Junhonk



Series: Inspired By A Melody, Written As A Harmony [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, man in a movie, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: skin glows as hearts warmunderneath the pillows and the blanketsunderneath the lights





	불빛 아래서 (Under the Lights)

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack- Man in a Movie, Day6

“fUCK!”

 

younghyun’s eyes immediately looked at the lanky boy across the room, and the reason for his outburst had yet to be revealed. he noticed the boy gently holding his fingers, as if they had suddenly become imported porcelain. beginning to understand what had just happened, younghyun spoke up. 

 

“how did you manage to hurt yourself while building a  _ pillow fort _ ? jesus, jae.” the latter’s jaw dropped open in a victim-like manner, and while still holding his hand he answered the other man in an accusatory tone,

 

“did you see it?! did you watch what just happened?! the fan bit me!!” younghyun let out a laugh, the sound getting louder as he noticed how large his band mate's eyes had gotten throughout the course of events. 

 

“jae, you’re dumb.” 

 

jae grasped his chest in fake astonishment. 

 

“you hurt me brian, right in here.” jae pointed to his heart, and in response younghyun threw a pillow at him. 

 

“c’mon are we gonna build this thing or not?” 

 

jae sighed, and fixed his glasses from their crooked position, knocked down onto the lower part of his nose by younghyun’s incredible pillow-throwing-skills.

 

~

 

“jae you’re dumb.”

 

with lightbulb in hand, younghyun walked over to the burnt-out light. the boys had strung mini light bulbs across the top of their fort per jae’s request. it made the fort feel a bit fancy, or hipster-esque, but if jae was happy younghyun didn’t mind. the elder had made the argument that once the sun goes down it will get too dark inside of the fort, and even though younghyun had laughed, he couldn’t help but agree.  

 

however one of the lightbulbs had been burnt out, and while jae was ready to call the company and demand a refund, younghyun had retrieved a spare from the box and was able to change it in less than thirty seconds. 

 

jae was left sputtering in younghyun’s wake, his argument suddenly rendered useless. 

 

~

 

“jae you’re dumb.” 

 

said person looked up from his hiding spot behind a pillow, only letting his eyes peek out. his hands were clutching the fabric of the pillowcase, his knuckles white. he was clearly terrified, and younghyun wanted to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure how jae would react, so his fear of rejection took over. he was also a bit busy laughing at the situation.

 

“how was i supposed to know that annabelle is a horror movie!? i thought it would be for kids or something!” younghyun watched as jae’s eyes shifted back to the screen, and the boy hid his face once more, his grip on the pillow becoming impossibly tighter.

 

“you’re from america, how would you  _ not _ know this is a horror movie? even  _ i _ know that it was pretty popular there when it came out!” 

 

from behind his pillow jae looked at younghyun, noticing the surprise etched into his features along with… something else…

 

“plus!” younghyun continued, “there’s a picture of a creepy-ass doll on the front of the dvd how would you no-” the scene had changed to another person screaming bloody murder and he was cut off by jae yelling in desperation,

 

“I’M JUST A BLIND LITTLE CHICKEN OKAY!!” 

 

it was at this point that younghyun watched jae hide back behind the pillow, and fear was clearly depicted on his face. deciding that this would  _ not be for personal gain _ , and that it was only to help comfort jae as a  _ friend _ , younghyun tore the pillow from the other’s hands in one quick sweep. jae felt the panic rise in his veins and his heartbeat quicken, until he felt a very warm pair of arms, circling his waist.

 

_ about damn time. _

 

suddenly younghyun’s face was right next to jae’s, their bodies pressed together. jae wasn’t very sure of what he would’ve done in a normal situation, but in this moment the contact was something he’d been craving for. 

 

they stayed there, just breathing for a few moments. it wasn’t until a corpse showed up on screen, that they moved and jae found a new spot to calm himself, letting his cheek press against younghyun’s chest. 

 

jae had rolled over so that he was now underneath younghyun, their chests touching. The position was a bit awkward for both of them, so jae momentarily sat up, allowing younghyun to lie on his side. once he got comfortable, jae laid down once more, snuggling into younghyun, and using the movie as an excuse. jae felt a smug smile spread across his face, knowing that his plan of getting-younghyun-to-hold-him-because-of-a-scary-movie had worked.

 

~

 

if they would look at the clock on the wall of the apartment, the pair would learn that the time was now into the early hours of the morning. however both of them were too busy looking up at the lights above them in their fort, both in a daze. 

 

after the horror movie had finished, jae switched the movie to something a bit nicer, it was an american comedy. to his delight, as soon as he retreated into their fort once more, younghyun hadn’t hesitated to wrap his arm around him again, causing jae to smile brightly. if you asked either of them how they felt in that moment, they could both honestly say they were happy. 

 

the saga of movies continued, and each minute spent in younghyun’s arms felt like he was walking on cloud 9. eventually the credits were rolling of the last movie, and jae switched the television off, however neither of the two was ready to fall asleep. 

 

jae had turned over, onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, with younghyun quickly following suit. when he did, jae moved closer to him and laid his head on the younger’s chest, nearly purring when he felt younghyun’s fingers run through his hair. 

 

“brian. i want you to know that i’m happy you’re my scene partner.” 

 

“huh?” younghyun responded, confusion evident in his voice. 

 

“doesn’t it feel like we’re in a movie? because of the lights and the fact that we’re in a  _ pillow fort _ ?” younghyun considered the words a bit before responding. 

 

“jae you’re dumb.” jae sighed dramatically, 

 

“well i guess  _ some of us _ just don’t know how to appreciate the cinematic experience.” 

 

younghyun felt jae snuggle into his chest further, and took it as the cue that the other was going to sleep. he found that he was correct when jae let out a meek, ‘goodnight bri’

 

continuously carding his fingers through the other’s hair, younghyun thought about jaes words from before. in all honesty, the boy wasn’t wrong, their situation really did feel like a movie; just not for the reasons he’d mentioned. 

 

younghyun could look down at the boys face and see the glow from the lights above them on his skin. the vision was almost too much for him, as seeing a human look so ethereal and watching them bury their nose into his chest at the same time brought so many different emotions, though the most prominent remained happiness and bliss. 

 

they were like a movie because younghyun had been pining for what felt like ages. they were roommates, which was highly cliched, but it made sense because they lived together that one could fall for the other. 

 

they were like a movie because the person younghyun had been pining for is outlandishly attractive, and clumsy; a classic cute personality trait, overused but highly endearing. 

 

they were like a movie because younghyun’s mind was positively filled with jae, his smiles, his laughs. younghyun felt like he could hear music in the background every time they were close, the drums following his heartbeat and the sound of the violin telling everyone how they should feel at each moment. sometimes the music got to be a bit too much, flooding through his ears, and distracting him. 

 

they were like a movie because jae was his dream. younghyun had heard that line so many times in so many different songs, but he really felt that he could understand it all now. they were like puzzle pieces and only two pieces were necessary to complete the picture. every time he was around the other, younghyun felt like his vision would blur, and suddenly all he could see would be jae. 

 

younghyun was yanked from his daze when he heard the boy beneath him clear his throat, as if he were about to announce something. it wasn’t often that jae talked in his sleep, but it was often enough that younghyun wasn’t surprised. 

 

“congratulations! you have just won the prize for fitting the most amount of watermelon seeds up your nostril.” 

 

younghyun let out a quiet laugh, suddenly really wanting to know where that dream had come from within the elder’s brain. 

 

“jae you’re dumb.” younghyun said quietly. the phrase had become a default. he knew jae didn’t get offended by it, but the boy would play it up every now and then, causing younghyun to laugh even harder than he had been before. it was easy to say, and younghyun liked it that way.

 

younghyun looked down at the top of jae’s head and propped himself up on his elbows. he frowned slightly when jae’s head slid off of him and onto the ground next to him, however the expression didn’t last long as he soon felt an arm wrap around him and tugging him closer. he easily compiled, and once they had become comfortable again, younghyun wrapped his arm around jae’s waist as well, but shifted a bit to his face was level with jae’s. 

 

younghyun pressed his lips to the center of jae’s forehead and before he drifted off said, 

 

“jae, i love you.”

 

he let his eyes close as he pulled back, and silently wished for that phrase to become his new default. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> So ive been a fan of day6 since about a month-ish after they debuted, but this is the first fic i've written for them rip. I just keep hitting you guys with new ships,, guess who's multifandom traSH !
> 
> but anyway...
> 
> i'm starting a one shot series, and each of the stories will be based off of songs. This is the first fic for the series, and i got inspiration for it from the song Man in a Movie by Day6, (truly a classic)
> 
> this is un-betaed, and I'll probably go back in and edit, but please tell me what you think!  
> thank you so much for reading, and have a lovely day or night, whatever time it may be :D


End file.
